Conventional methods of attaching dies to cutting machines require the step of positioning dies individually on the die cylinder, and then using several fastening screws to secure each die to the die cylinder. The type and style of die used must be compatible with the cutting machine for proper operation. Attaching and removing conventional dies is a time consuming process, and incorporating into the dies the hardware necessary to mount conventional dies adds to the expense of manufacturing these dies.
For effective operation, conventional methods also require attaching layers of rubber between each of the mounted dies to provide a consistent surface height around the circumference of the die cylinder.
Current systems also use various mechanisms built in to the rotary cutting machine, such as holes or slots in the anvil cylinder, to remove scrap from the web material being cut. As needed, pins are inserted into and removed from holes in the die cylinder. This adds to the time required to prepare a cutting machine for operation.